Nyctophilia
by annequinox
Summary: He could feel her hands guiding him all the time, and could hear her voice whispering words into his ear. He found comfort in her in the darkness, even though he never knew her face and not once did she tell him her name.
1. Chapter 1

**Nyctophilia**

**Chapter 1**

**NOTE:** Thank you Rosella6199 for beta reading this story!

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

He had grown accustomed to the darkness.

For months, he had gone without seeing a single ray of light. He could, however, feel it. But feeling it was never enough. And within those months, he did nothing. He had gone from one of the strongest mages to a useless person. He spent his days in the inns they were moving into from time to time, caressing every object in the room to know where and what they were. It was a tedious task, but it was a nice pastime.

He trained sometimes, but he didn't even know what he was hitting. Meredy would tell him that he hit the targets from time to time but not all the time. That made him hurt more than he already did. What was he supposed to do now that he couldn't even fight?

He hated the fact that he couldn't do anything properly now. Meredy often told him to just stay indoors and never go out because he couldn't navigate through the streets without bumping into people or things. He tried once, and that trip didn't go well for him. He embarrassed himself and felt his hope vanish.

But it wasn't that he regretted doing what he did. He did what he thought was best to defeat them and he did, but it cost him greatly. Now, he couldn't see people's faces and he didn't even have a single visitor aside from Meredy—well, that was only because they were still Crime Sorcière, even with his sight gone.

But she was fighting alone, and there was only so much that girl could take. On nights where he could feel the cold breeze blowing in through the windows, he worried over her. He wanted to help her defeat guilds, but he couldn't do anything. Sometimes thinking helped him fall asleep, because he couldn't do anything else than think. His only existing hobby now was thinking. Always thinking. Never ceasing.

One day, Meredy never came home. It made him restless. He wanted to look for her but he didn't even know how the hallways twisted and turned. He could walk around in circles and he'd never know. So, for days, he continued to wait for her, but she never came back.

He thought of two reasons: She got tired of him or she's dead.

The latter sounded much more believable.

But as he made himself believe that she was dead, he surprisingly didn't cry or feel sad. He felt empty. Now that he was alone, what was he going to do? Without food and money, he was bound to die as well. What else was he supposed to do? Wait for a miracle to happen?

Like that was going to happen.

"Hello?"

He jolted forward, turning his head to the direction of the voice. It sounded like it belonged to a woman. But it didn't sound like Meredy and he was disappointed by that fact. However, there was a different matter at hand—someone was with him, in this room, and he didn't know who she was.

He was on edge again.

"Jellal?"

His eyes widened out of reflex and he inched back, wincing. "Who are you?"

She didn't say anything and moved towards him, gently holding his arm. Jellal flinched for a second, staring into darkness as he tried to search for her face. He bit his lip and sighed, allowing her to do whatever she wanted to do with him.

She smelled like spring.

"You haven't eaten in a while, have you?" he heard her ask. He felt the tip of her fingertips brush against his face. He realized she was moving away the wild strands of hair away from his eyes—his worthless and useless eyes.

"I don't know where the food is," he told her wryly, swallowing thickly. Was she smiling? He didn't know. But he heard her footsteps growing quieter, and when she came back, she placed something in his hands.

He cupped it and turned his head to where he hoped she was. "Is this an apple?"

"It is," she said, her voice sounding amused. He brought the apple closer to his lips and opened his mouth. He took a huge bite out of it and a sweet flavor exploded in his mouth. He licked his lips and took another bite, chewing it slowly.

The apple smelled like it was fresh, and not the ones Meredy bought before, because if this was one of those apples, it would've rotted by now.

"I bought those."

He nearly dropped the fruit he was biting into and listened to her next words.

"Do you like them?"

Her voice was so fragile that the whisper sent shivers down his spine. He swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "Thank you…"

She didn't say anything again, and he suddenly wished he could see her face. Who was this girl and where did she come from? How did she know where he was? How did she know his name?

"Who are you?"

* * *

"Who are you?"

She stared at him, watching his eyes roam around in search for her face. She pressed her lips together and fisted her hands, unresponsive. She didn't want to tell him who she was, because she had no right to be here. They forbid her to save him because he was a dangerous man, but she believed that everyone deserved a second chance. She was supposed to be under house arrest after suggesting the idea, but her spirits helped her escape because they believed in her.

Looking at the bluenette with a hard look, she couldn't even fathom how lonely it must have been, waiting for someone who would never return. She couldn't even imagine how he felt, knowing that he couldn't even do anything right anymore. How did he cope with his life after the girl didn't come back? When she came to visit him days before, he looked like he was facing death and she didn't want that.

She finished her mission first and then returned to the inn with a paper bag filled with fruits and some rice. He was lying on his back again when she came back, his eyes staring lifelessly at the ceiling. She knew that he wasn't really looking at anything though, but it seemed that way. He looked like he was thinking about a lot of things and for a moment, she was hesitant to speak up or approach the man. She knew he wasn't a threat and that he couldn't harm her, but she still couldn't help but feel afraid. This was one of the strongest mages before, and based from the information she heard, he still trained.

She admired him. How could he still fight when he already lost? Looking at him now, she saw that he was embracing life again and not death. She was happy for him, but she was also very worried. Now that she gave him a chance to live again, what was she going to do? She couldn't always tell the guild that she was away on vacation, because that would seem suspicious. They were already looking at her like she was mental when she said she was going on a mission and that she didn't want anyone watching her.

Of course, that was half true. She went on a mission near the town he was staying in so that she could take care of him. He didn't deserve to die yet, because she had an inkling feeling that he was going to help her realize something she had failed to realize before. And she wanted that. She wanted to differentiate justice from injustice without questioning her own. She wanted to help him not because she pitied him, but because she felt like she needed to. She felt connected to him somehow, even though she could see whereas he could not.

She knew that he could help her with these confusing thoughts. But for the meantime, she had to help him first. She suspected he'd never even been outdoors before because he could bump into anything and anyone. She was going to help him get over that though. She was going to help him walk on his own.

"Do you want to go outside?" she asked him, watching his lips curl into frown. She suppressed a smile that was growing on her face, fearing that he might notice.

How could he though?

"Outside as in… out into town?" he asked her quietly, his voice so full of hope. She pursed her lips and sucked in a deep shuddering breath.

"Yes."

Her heart squeezed with a tingling feeling as Jellal's face broke into a smile, his eyes beaming with happiness. She forced herself to look away and out the window. The sun was setting.

"There won't be much people out at this time of the day," she said softly, rubbing her arms. "We can eat somewhere, if you want to."

He was shaking his head. "I just want to walk around town. We can eat here."

She looked at him again and found herself wishing she had the same confidence like him. If she were in his shoes, she'd be too afraid to even walk outside her room. With a silent sigh, she took his wrist and gently pulled him to get off the bed. "First, you need to shower and change your clothes."

"Do you know where they are?"

She nodded and closed her eyes shut when she forgot that he couldn't see her. "Yes," she mumbled, irritated at herself. "They're in a bag inside the closet. I'll get them for you."

"No," he said quickly, making her start. "I-I'll choose my own clothes."

She wondered how he was going to do that. "Okay," she said and helped him to his feet. When he stood up, his knees were shaking. She started to question herself how long it has been since he last walked, seeing as his steps were disoriented and his feet were wobbly.

She frowned. She might need to guide him more than she thought she would.

He moved towards the closet with perfect ease and she realized at that moment that he must have spent days here, forming a map in his head while he groped around for objects. He also knew which cabinet door to open as he bent down to rummage through the bag. After choosing his clothes, he stood up and pulled open one of the drawers, taking a towel. He then went to the bathroom and showered.

She sat down on the bed and waited for him to finish. She took her time into observing her surroundings. There wasn't much furniture in the room, and she supposed it was so that he could move freely without worrying about stubbing a toe or two. The room was perfect for a blind person and that was amazing—but why did he lay in bed all day?

She sighed and resisted the urge to lie down. The bed certainly was comfortable, and very, very, very soft. She didn't blame him for wanting to be lazy, but spending the night here, alone, and worrying over your teammate was heartbreaking. She knew about what happened to Meredy—ambushed by a dark guild on her way back to the inn.

Did he know about that? Or did he just lie here, wondering about what happened to her, wondering if she just left him because he was too troublesome.

She breathed out and twitched when the bathroom door swung open. Jellal stood by the doorframe, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. He was wearing pants and a simple green t-shirt. He looked like he was really happy that he took a shower.

She smiled. "Ready?"

He didn't answer. His head was turned so that he was facing her, but his eyes never stared into hers. She felt that invisible hand grip her heart and she waited for him to speak. The seconds that were ticking by felt like hours, and his silence made her anxious. Why wasn't he saying anything?

"…What's your name?" he finally asked, his hands curling into fists. "If you don't tell me, I won't come with you."

She blinked and smiled sadly, lowering her head. Should she tell him? Should she not? She was afraid of the consequences if she did, but she wanted to hear him say her name like it was a silent prayer. She wanted him to call for her whenever he needed help. It was selfish of her, but not many had longed for her help. They would mostly call for Natsu, Erza, or Gray, but never her. Not when she was still weak. Not when all she could do was watch.

They trusted her enough to make her watch over their supposed client, but never to fight against strong opponents. Maybe she did, once or twice, because they were shorthanded. She knew they wouldn't throw her away just because she was weak though. They weren't like that. And even though Natsu always told her and everyone that she was strong, deep down, she knew she wasn't. She liked the thought that he defended her all the time, but it just hurt her every time because it was a lie.

She sighed and shook her head. It was no use pondering over useless thoughts. Especially since she was here now with Jellal and made it even though they thought she would never do it. She was suddenly aware of the deafening silence and his piercing eyes, and she remembered his question.

"I don't have a name," she told him quietly, swallowing the lump in her throat afterwards.

His lack of response made her heart skip beats. She bit her lip as he spoke. "I don't believe you," he said, his voice firm. "But for now, I'll let this pass. What will I call you then?"

She yearned to tell him her real name but stopped herself from doing so. "You don't have to call me anything."

He scoffed, an action that made her start. "Nonsense, everyone deserves to be called something."

She flushed and fiddled with her thumbs, thankful that he couldn't see her. He hummed and after a while, tapped his fist on his palm. "Haru!"

She clenched her fists, closing her eyes shut. She forced herself to speak. "Why Haru?"

"You smell like spring."

The tension eased off her shoulders and she stared wordlessly at her hands, her eyes fluttering open. _"Haru,"_ she thought to herself, her lips cracking into a small smile. _"So, that's my name from now on. It's not as pretty as Lucy but… it's worth it, I guess."_

"So, Haru," he began, slowly walking towards the door. He was shaking again. "Let's go?" He said nervously, his voice cracking. She released a soft exhale and stood up from the bed.

"Let's go."

* * *

_**Nyctophilia** \- love of darkness or night. finding relaxation or comfort in the darkness. _

* * *

**A/N:** I am well aware of the fact that I should not be posting any more stories, but I can't help myself! And this might not be a long story, just up to ten chapters or so. I just really liked the idea, and it's perfect because Jellal is blind now. I know he crushed his eyes, but let's pretend that they still exist here hahahaha. If you liked the story and want an update, please leave a review! :)

_"She felt real."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_\- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues, The Devil and the Assassin, Fragile, Life's Challenges, Forgotten Memories, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever **and **Going Against The Current.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nyctophilia**

**Chapter 2**

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read; I merely proofread this.

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

The first few steps out of the inn felt amazing for him, because even though he couldn't see anything, he could hear and feel everything. He heard the voices of other people, and could feel the fresh air out in town. He could smell cookies, fruits, food—goodness, everything smelled delicious. And the girl's scent beside him, whose hand was holding his arm, washed away with the aroma of the town. He could no longer spot that fresh smell of flowers and water.

"Are you glad that you've made it out?" he heard her ask, her voice reassuring amidst the chaos ensuing inside him. Absentmindedly, he nodded his head, unsure of what to say. He was speechless, really. The world was different to him now that he had only four senses left. It was saddening, but also exciting.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned his head to where he thought she was. "Haru?" he called out hesitantly, worried that she left him.

"Yes?"

He released a sigh of relief and closed his eyes (although it made no difference). "Are you going to be by my side for the whole day?"

He waited for an answer, but she was quiet. He could feel her though, standing quietly beside him. He guessed she was thinking of what to say, or was pondering over his stupid question. Why did he ask such a thing anyway? But he wanted to know if she was going to help him walk around town. Because if she wasn't going to, then he was just going back inside the inn and lie down.

He heard her suck in a deep breath and felt her grip on his arm tighten. "Of course I'll be by your side for the whole day," she told him, her voice shaky. "I'll be by your side for as long as you need me."

He froze at her words. He couldn't think of anything but her—why was she helping him? Why was she spending so much time on him when she could spend her time on someone else? Why?

"Why?"

She giggled. It sounded beautiful to him. She sounded so sad a while ago and he didn't know why. But now that she's laughed, it felt like perfection—like some kind of cure. She then started to tug him towards the streets. "I don't think I really need a reason why," she said, her voice sending spikes down his spine.

"Haru… you…" he trailed off, unable to come up with words. She was amazing. "Thank you…"

He heard her laugh once more, and he savored the sound. Why did the gods even give him this girl when he could've just died alone inside that room, waiting for a miracle to happen? And why her? Why not someone else?

"You don't have to thank me," she whispered, her voice so soft that he barely heard her if not for the fact that his sense of hearing was sharper now. "I just… wanted to help you."

He held his breath and at that moment, he wished he could see her. He wanted see her face, if she was smiling or frowning, if her eyes were blue, green, or brown. If her hair was long or short. He wanted to look her in the eye and tell her that if it wasn't for her, he'd already be dead.

He felt her hand gripping him gently, and he swore he could hear the smile in her voice. "Well then, shall we?"

When they resumed walking, he already felt how hard it must've been for her to guide him through the busy streets of Amari. He hadn't bumped into a single shoulder, but he could hear her sharp intake of breath, and the voices of other people cursing at her to watch where she was going. He heard her apologize numerous of times, but not once did she tell them that she was bumping into them because of him.

He fisted his hands in shame and desperately tried to pry her hands away from his arm, but they got a hold of him all the time. He felt her presence beside him, aiding him, comforting him. He wished he could just walk on his own, but even he knew that it was impossible. Especially since this was the first time he left the inn since he lost his sight.

But even though he wanted to tell her that he was fine, that she didn't need to guide him, he couldn't bring himself to do so. He clenched his fists tighter and walked silently beside her.

* * *

Lucy watched the emotions flicker on Jellal's face. She knew it must've been painfully embarrassing for him to be guided by a woman when he used to be one of the strongest mages in Fiore. But they didn't have any choice left, and she liked being of use.

"To your left is a park," she said softly, turning her head towards the said direction. She smiled and spotted a few children running around, probably playing a game of tag. "And to your right," she turned once more, "is a ramen stall."

"Wait…" he told her, slowing into a stop. "Can you describe the park?"

Lucy cocked her head to the side, finding the question odd. Nevertheless, she looked back at the park and admired the view. "Right now we are standing on the entrance, which is a long pathway that is lined with cherry trees. To the left of the park is a long slide, probably 6 feet tall, with a matching swing set next to it. To the right is a fish pond and a small house. There are three small children playing there at the moment, and all are girls."

She stared at his face and saw that he was trying to picture the park. Her smile widened. "There's a huge tree as well with a rope ladder leading to a treehouse. There is no one there, but a young boy is starting to climb up.

The park stretches on and stops just before another inn, similar to the one you stayed in except bigger. To the left, again, is nothing more than trees. Although I see a place where you can play ball with your friends," she described diligently, taking hold of his wrist once more.

This time, he followed her eagerly, a small smile beginning to emerge from his lips. She found herself awaiting for a grin, or a laugh. They walked once again. She was dealt with people looking at them, wondering why she was pulling a man who couldn't do anything else but be dragged away. She locked eyes with a guy who smirked at her, gesturing for her to come closer. She drew in a sharp breath and steered clear of him, turning around the corner.

"Haru?" she heard him ask. "What's wrong?"

She bit her lip and slowed down, her chest heaving in deep breaths. "I—It's nothing," she assured, once again grateful that he couldn't see her apprehension. But she knew he was sharper than what she had taken him for.

"I can hear your heartbeat," he murmured in worry. "And your breathing has gotten faster. Did something happen?"

She laughed nervously and dragged him away to the shopping district, looking at the clothing stores. "It was just some guy who looked at me. Don't worry about it."

"What look did he give you?"

She didn't respond at first, pretending to be preoccupied with everything around her. But in reality, she was just too ashamed to say anything. After a while, she said, "A look most girls should avoid."

He was quiet but she didn't notice this and continued on. "Right now, we're in the shopping district. There are a lot of people but we'll get through this," she said with a smile. True to her words, there were a lot of people. She made sure that Jellal never bumped into anyone though and bore the glares they gave at her whenever her shoulders brushed against someone else's.

She didn't mind protecting him though. It made her feel important, like she was finally of use. She knew he probably felt bad about this whole ordeal but she didn't want to hear it. Because if he said that, then she'd have to give him some space. That meant watching him struggle on his own and she would never allow that. He was her responsibility now. There was no turning back.

She tightened her grip on him and frowned. His wrist was so thin that she could encase her whole hand around it. It'd take a while before he could return to his old self. Three meals a day would do. "Hey, where do you want to go next?" she said softly for only him to hear.

He turned his head away from her and didn't answer. She blinked. "Hey, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered. His voice was so low that she almost missed it. But she heard him anyway.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For being useless," he told her, trembling. "I wasn't able to glare or do anything else to the man who looked at you wrongly. I would've, but I didn't."

Lucy frowned and looked around. People were starting to stare at them. She pulled him over to a bench by the sidewalk and sat with him. "Jellal, you wouldn't have been able to glare at him because you didn't see him."

"Exactly." His voice sounded rough, like sandpaper. "I can't see anymore. What if something happens to you? I wouldn't be able to do _anything_."

"I'll be fine." Although she said that, her heart sped up at his concern for her. She felt slightly hurt though that he thought she couldn't handle herself. She could take care of herself just fine.

"You're a woman, Haru," he said quietly. She spotted his hands curling into fists on his lap. "And I'm a man. It's my duty to protect you, not the other way around."

Lucy sighed and laid a hand on his shoulder. "This is an exception."

"No, it's not an exception," he spat, angry all of a sudden. "You're telling me I'm weak. You're telling me I can't handle myself—that I need to be protected. You're rubbing the fact that I'm blind. I appreciate your help but you need to stop making me feel like a big burden."

She gritted her teeth and allowed her hand to fall from his shoulder. "I'm not telling you that. If that's what you feel, then suit yourself. But I like doing this. I like protecting you. When I look at you and your head is turned to me, your eyes never find mine. I want your sight to return, Jellal. I know there's a way and I will find it for you."

He lowered his head and clenched his jaw. "Why are you so kind to me? We are strangers. I do not know you, but you seem to know me. Why waste your time and help me?"

"Because I know that you will save me."

He shook his head in confusion. "How could I ever save you? I could barely save you from that man."

She looked at him from the corner of her eye and the tension eased off her shoulders. She leaned back and stared at the sky. "With you, I'll be saved from myself. Just… trust me. I need you more than you need me."

He passed a hand over his eyes and swallowed hard. "I don't understand," he mumbled, turning his head towards her. "Why rely on me? I'm useless."

"Someday, I'll tell you why," she told him, smiling sadly. "For now, just accept my hand. The more I help you, the more you help me. Okay?"

He blinked once and released a shaky breath. "Okay."

She took his hand and stood up, bringing him with her. She knew they were off to a bad start, and things would be difficult once they left town to search for a cure. But for now, she was going to help him get used to functioning like a human again—like walking, for example. He was going to need a lot of practice with walking and running if he wanted to walk side by side with her without her hand around his wrist all the time.

He stumbled forward and she hurried to steady him. She laughed softly while he cursed, mumbling a low apology. "It's okay," she told him, smiling widely.

She knew he still didn't like being treated like some charity case, but she couldn't resist the delight she felt every time he called for her even though he was calling her with the wrong name.

* * *

**A/N:** A chapter at last! I'm really bad at updating, so please forgive me. School has been hectic, but hey, I've been writing a lot. Except that they're in pieces and I can't manage to finish a chapter quickly. This is really short so I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you with the next one. I've also been wondering how Jellal got his eyesight back in the recent chapter in FT. THAT'S GOOD THOUGH. But anyways, I hope you liked the chapter.

If you saw any mistakes, if you would like to share your thoughts or if you liked the chapter, then please leave a review below!

_"From which stars have we fallen to meet each other here?" __— Friedrich Nietzsche, "Letter to Lou Salomé," 1882._

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_\- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues, The Devil and the Assassin, Fragile, Life's Challenges, Forgotten Memories, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever **and **Going Against The Current.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nyctophilia**

**Chapter 3**

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read; I merely proofread this.

**NOTE:** Haru is Lucy. She will be called like that whenever it's Jellal's point of view, but when it comes back to hers, she will be Lucy once again. Sorry if this might confuse you.

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

He sat down on the bed, feeling the soft sheets under his fingertips and listening to the shuffling of Haru's feet on the wooden floor. He couldn't tell what time it was already, but he knew that it was night because of the air that drifted through the windows. It was cold and it made him shiver just a tad bit. It was _always_ cold during the night.

Their little adventure outside the inn was somewhat terrifying but it was pleasant in some ways. He still needed to go out a bit more often though if he wanted to get used to the feel of people walking beside him and so that he could train himself to sense if there was something in front of him. But it was hard. Like earlier, if he had known that Haru was in trouble... if he had known that she needed his help he would've—

What? _What_ could he have done? He was _blind_ for fuck's sake. He couldn't see a goddamn thing. So how would he have been of help to Haru? He couldn't just march up to the guy and punch him. He was sure he would even miss his face.

He hated this so much. He hated being useless and weak. He wished Haru could see that, but she was caring for him too much and he appreciated it, really, but his pride was being crushed by a woman he didn't know about. A woman whose name he had no knowledge of, whose face he had yet to see and will probably never see. He was being treated like a child, being guided all the time.

However he knew that if she didn't help him, he would look even more humiliating. He wouldn't know what to do, wouldn't know what to say, wouldn't know where to go. If she hadn't arrived in his life, he would have died in this room, waiting for a miracle to happen.

So he was still grateful, despite of the pain that he felt for being unable to do anything. He was grateful because she wasn't getting tired of him, because she was patient with him. He could feel her kindness emanating from her whenever she was near him, and could feel the pulse of her magic. Her magic—it was like light. Or perhaps it was. He didn't know. He probably would never find out unless he asked her.

He heaved a sigh and raked a hand through his hair. He heard her footsteps stop and then resume as if she had looked at him for a moment and then continued on with what she was doing. What _was_ she doing?

Before he could even ask, though, she was already speaking.

"You! You snuck this in my bag, didn't you?"

He leaned back a bit, startled. Was she talking to him? It didn't sound like she was facing him. So _who_ was she talking to?

_"You left without saying a word! I placed that lacrima in your bag ages ago. You forgot, didn't you?"_

He furrowed his eyebrows. There was another woman speaking, but her voice sounded a bit like static. He guessed Haru was speaking with someone using a communication lacrima. How convenient. How terrifying.

He heard Haru groan. "I'm fine, okay? I'll be back soon."

His blood ran cold.

_"I know for sure that you are referring to months rather than days."_

He waited, the silence unnerving.

"You know me well."

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding and swallowed hard. Whoever Haru was talking to, he didn't like her. She sounded chirpy and too loud for his liking. And it sounded like she wanted to take Haru back home. He didn't want that.

His eyebrow twitched. What in the world was he saying?

_"You need to come back home, idiot. They're looking for you! They already have an idea as to what you're doing, where you're at and why you're doing this."_

There was another pregnant pause, one that he didn't like. It was deafening and although it was short, it seemed as if it was taking forever. It was the kind of silence that made you want to scream in frustration, the kind that made your insides twist with anxiety. It was the kind of silence that he experience while waiting for Meredy to return. It was a silence that made you hope for nothing. It was horrible. It was deadly.

"I'm not coming back until I finish what I started," Haru said at last. Her voice sounded sad to him and he wondered why.

_"You can't just decide that—Hey... is that... on the bed... is that...?"_

He tensed, suddenly feeling Haru's eyes on him. Her friend noticed? What was he going to do now? Hide? No, he couldn't do that. There was no furniture in the room that could hide him, and even if there were, it would be pointless. She had already seen him anyway.

He fisted his hands. "Who's... that?"

"No one, Jellal."

His eyes widened out of shock. He also heard her friend gasp. He couldn't believe it, she even used his name so casually... what was the other girl supposed to think? He could feel his heart race in worry and in nervousness. He wished he could see the expression on Haru's face, to know if she was mad at him for speaking.

_"Wha—Why are you with him?! I knew it! You took off to save him after all! You're not supposed to do that! God forbid, they'll imprison you!"_

He lowered his head and gritted his teeth. So he was putting her in danger just by being with her?

"They won't find us. We're going to leave this town tomorrow and look for another place to stay."

He jerked, surprised once more. They were leaving tomorrow? He didn't know that. Did she plan that all along? Or was that decision made on the spur of the moment? Who was she talking to? Why so many secrets?

She seemed like she was saying Haru was in danger. Well, actually she was. She did say she would be imprisoned for helping him, but if Haru knew that, then why was she still here with him? He was beyond confused and he wanted to ask her what was going on but she was still busy talking.

_"Bah! Whatever! You decided this and I've known all this time that you would have left to help him anyway! Fine! Just don't get caught, got that?"_

He swore he could hear the smile in her voice. "Got it."

_"I'll contact you again in a week. Bye!"_

He heard Haru bid farewell to her friend before everything went still. He frowned, cocking his head to the side. He knew she saw him do that, so why wasn't she saying anything? He sighed and crossed his legs on top of his bed, choosing his words properly.

"You... didn't tell me you were in trouble," he said finally, nibbling on his lower lip. "If I had known... I wouldn't have taken away all your time."

"Silly Jellal," he heard her say, her voice laced with mirth. "I can handle myself just fine. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"Your friend didn't seem to agree with that," he told her, his lips tight.

"She's always worrying about me," Haru said, sounding sad. He heard her sigh. "Ever since that day..."

He went quiet and fiddled with his fingers. He knew he had no right to question her about anything concerning her life, but he wanted to know. He wanted to know what her intentions were, why she was helping him, why she was here. He wanted to know a lot of things but he couldn't bring himself to ask her, anxious that she might leave him if he tried. He was afraid that she would find him too nosy and would just walk away and never come back. Like Meredy.

He heard her chuckle and felt her hand ruffling his hair, her cool fingers massaging his scalp and staying there. Strange. When did she move to sit beside him? He didn't even sense her. "You shouldn't worry too much for a _stranger_, it's unbecoming."

He flinched, his body turning rigid at the recollection of what he had said before. He clenched his jaw. "I... Earlier I said we were strangers but... I was mistaken. You're no longer a stranger, at least not to me."

"Oh?" She sounded hopeful.

"Am I a stranger to you?"

She released a shuddering breath. "You never were."

His head shot up, surprised. He turned his head towards the direction of her voice and reached out, trying to hold onto something. His hand landed on something soft and silky. Realizing that it was her hair, he moved a bit to the side. His heart raced in his chest, pounding in his ears and driving him insane. He stopped at the curve of her bones, cupping her cheek. And that was when he realized something.

This woman. She was crying.

* * *

She froze as his fingers touched her wet cheeks. She didn't know when she started crying, but before she could even jerk back from his touch, he had already realized that. Biting back a sob, she looked into his unstaring eyes. They didn't meet hers, that was for sure, but he was facing her like he wanted to look at her. Like he wanted to see her and meet her gaze for the first time.

She leaned away from his hand and wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks. He looked troubled when she did so and he dropped his hand back to his side, his knuckles white. She rolled her shoulders and pounded a fist on her chest, hoping to get rid of the tension although she knew it wouldn't work.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her, his voice lower than a whisper, like he was scared to ask.

She could at least try to lie. "I'm not—"

"You sound like you're okay, but your cheeks were wet," he cut in, his lips tugging down into another frown. "And you smell salty."

She flushed and covered her face even though she knew he wouldn't be able to see her anyway. "Ah, I see."

"Was it something I said?"

She blinked and allowed her hand to fall on her lap. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were pursed. Clearly he was nervous. "No. Well, yes but," she paused, seeing his face contort into terror, "But it's not anything bad," she finished with a smile.

"Really?" He asked, still looking troubled.

She giggled and leaned back, supporting her body with her arms. "Yes, really."

The crease on his forehead stayed and she huffed, reaching over and pressing on the space between his brows until the crease went away. He seemed surprised. "Now then, I wasn't originally planning on leaving until the day after tomorrow or the day after that but, we've been discovered, unfortunately. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

"We're taking the first train?" he asked, head cocked once again to the side.

Lucy sighed, pouting. She was glad he couldn't see her. "We have to leave soon if we want to avoid a clash. I'm sure they're on their way to catch me now as we speak."

He blinked, confused. "Are you a criminal?"

She stared at him for a moment and laughed, falling back on the bed. "We're both wanted people but _not_ in the same way. I was under house arrest before I came here. It seems that they finally found out that the "me" at my place was a clone. Took them long enough."

"You can create clones?"

She hummed in thought. She could tell him that it was one of her spirits, but that might give away her identity and she didn't want that. It was a good thing she was careful with her words. "Not exactly, but let's just leave it at that."

She was met with silence and she stared at him fondly, a smile gracing her lips. For a moment, she forgot all about her worries. "You've been asking so many questions, Jellal," she pointed out, grinning when the said man turned pink.

"Sorry. It's just that, after your conversation with that girl... I can't seem to stop worrying. All these questions just keep coming one after another," he told her, eyes casted downwards. She wondered for a brief moment whether he did that out of habit or just because he wanted to.

Then she frowned. She knew how that felt. Thinking all the time. Trying to look for answers when no one would give her any—it was a sick feeling. It haunted her mind all the time, never giving her time to rest, never giving her space to think about something else. It was always there and she didn't know how to get rid of it. She didn't know how to calm down.

Looking back at the bluenette beside her, she closed her eyes. "I know the feeling," she murmured, remembering the time when she was always restless.

She laughed bitterly and looked at him. "It's a horrible thing, isn't it?"

He gave a smile that was just as rueful as her laugh. "It is."

She went quiet and stared at the ceiling, her gaze distant. "We're probably going to travel a lot from now on," she told him, shrugging. "I hope that's okay with you."

"It's okay, I'm used to it but... _why?_"

Her breath hitched, somehow very excited. "Well, we're going to look for a cure of course. I know those eyes of yours can still be fixed and I'm going to find a cure even if it's in the hands of Zeref himself."

Suddenly she felt his hand gripping her shoulder at an awkward angle and she turned her head towards him. Jellal was breathing heavily, his eyes wide with fear and his body trembling with anxiety. She swallowed thickly and waited for the bluenette to speak.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again," he managed to wheeze out, still out of breath. It was almost like he was having a panic attack. "Zeref's dangerous. I don't want you to get in trouble just for me. Just don't... say that again."

Lucy's heart fluttered in her chest and she flushed. "What the... I'll be fine, Jellal. He won't hurt—"

"_Don't_ even say it. Please, Haru," he begged, his grip on her tightening. "Just... don't say that again, okay?"

She stared at him in surprise and at the same time, awe. She had never seen someone (a stranger no less) that panicked before. And she hadn't seen a look like that aimed for her in a very long time. With a shaky exhale, she gave in. "Alright, alright. It was a joke. A bad one, but a _joke_, okay? I'm sorry."

A relieved smile broke out on his face. "Just refrain from saying that again."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll try," she told him, shrugging. "But I can't promise anything."

Jellal nodded and they remained silent for a while. She eyed the man in front of her, watching, _waiting_ for a reaction. But he seemed content with the tranquility. She didn't blame him. With all that was happening, he probably still needed to think even though it scared him because sometimes it could act as a distraction. Sometimes it could be a cure to all the madness.

She hated thinking. She hated it to the point where she wished she could just stop. But on days where she needed it, on days where she missed it, on days when she was alone, she _craved_ for it. She wouldn't stop thinking. It was like a love-hate relationship. Sometimes she hated it because it created problems that were never there to begin with. And sometimes she loved it because she could imagine things in her head, because she could think about her dreams and ambitions.

But right now, thinking wasn't what she had in mind. She didn't want to worry about the consequences. She didn't want to fear the danger that was lurking in the future. Hell, she didn't even want to think about the possibility that Zeref really _had_ the cure for Jellal. She wasn't lying though when she said that she would still take it even if the dark mage itself had it—she really would. But how far would she go? Would she actually die for him?

Probably, if it ever came to that. She was set on helping Jellal ever since the opportunity rose anyway. Nevertheless, the thought of dying, the thought of laying down her life for someone who didn't even know her that much, and the thought of giving everything up just for one man, it scared her. She wasn't supposed to be scared; she knew it could happen. She knew that if she actually had to fight Zeref until her heart stopped, until her soul flew out, she would do it. Because it was for Jellal. Because it was to help him.

Was that frightening? Yes. Which was why she refrained from thinking about it. It gave her confidence, although it was temporary. She had already thought about that before she even came to Amari, while she was on the train. She came up with a lot of possibilities that gave her chills, that made her want to scream, but she didn't mind. If it could help someone, if it could lift someone's spirit, then that was fine with her.

She sounded suicidal. Maybe she was. She sounded like she wasn't even doing this for herself anymore. That was partially true. Her original intention was to help Jellal so that he could help her realize things she couldn't understand. That was still her main goal. But earlier, just seeing the man so helpless, so vulnerable, so _full_ of agony, it made her want to help him for him and only him instead.

But that wasn't what she was supposed to do. So she was going to push that thought back into the depths of her mind and stick to her original goal: to help herself. It made thinking a lot easier, knowing that it was to ease her confusions away. It really frustrated her though because she was selfish. She was doing this because she _yearned_ for attention, because she wanted to be _needed_. She might have sounded like she was doing all of this for Jellal, but there was a darker truth to that and this was it.

Although like she said, she had strayed from that. Perhaps meeting this man was going to help her after all. _More_ than what she had originally planned. _Further_ than what she thought. And she felt relief, knowing that he could help her with not just her needs but with her character as well.

She almost wanted to cry because of him. She was so thankful. So very, very, _very_ thankful.

Ridding herself of her thoughts, she was brought back to reality. She looked at Jellal and noticed that he too was trying to stop himself from thinking too much. With a smile, she stood up and stretched her arms above her head.

"You hungry?" She asked, facing the bluenette on the bed.

He gave her a nod. "Are you cooking?"

"Yup. Want anything specific?"

"Fish," he answered immediately, sounding very excited.

She frowned. "I didn't buy any fish, sorry. You should have told me earlier when we went out."

His face fell in disappointment. "Oh."

Her heart clenched painfully, seeing that look of dismay in his eyes. There she went again, letting someone down. She told herself she would never do that again but she failed. She bit her lip and looked at the time. It was pretty late already and she knew she shouldn't go out at this time of the night but...

"Wait here," she told him as she got her wallet from her bag that was on the floor. "I'm going out."

She saw him jolt forward and felt his hand tugging her shirt. She pretended she didn't notice and walked away from him, holding her pink wallet with her teeth while she tied her hair into a ponytail. When she was finished, she took the thing in her mouth and headed for the door.

"Haru, wait! Let me come with you!"

She chuckled and stepped out into the hallway. "I'll be fine. Fish, right?"

"No! I'm fine with anything else. Just stay! It's dangerous!"

She heard him hyperventilating, his feet thundering on the wooden floor as he raced to reach her. She stared at him for one more time. "I won't be long," she told him, the door closing behind her.

"Wait, no! _Haru!_"

* * *

**A/N:** Been a while since the last update :) Were you confused about the Haru thing? Sorry, it would be weird if Jellal called her Lucy in his own point of view so... You know what? I'm surprised that three chapters are already up and they're still about one day. The next one might still mention some things, but they'll also be boarding the train so yeah. Please forgive Jellal if his feelings confuse you. He doesn't know whether he wants to treat Lucy/Haru as a stranger but he's finally made his mind hihi. And about Zeref having the cure, who knows? Can you guess who Lucy was talking to? It was pretty hard trying not to say her name while I was writing this.

If you have any questions or if you just liked the chapter and would like to leave me a heart-warming comment, please review below :) I also write drabbles and one-shots on my tumblr, so check the link on my profile. I also draw fanart there :D

_"The inside of my mind is a place where even I wouldn't want to reside." _

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_\- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues, The Devil and the Assassin, Fragile, Life's Challenges, Forgotten Memories, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever **and **Going Against The Current.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nyctophilia**

**Chapter 4**

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read; I merely proofread this.

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

There was this strange burst of feeling inside him when the door closed shut. He fell to his knees, his fists hitting the cold wood and his breath coming out in short breaths. He felt like a pulsating heart. His heart pounded in his ears and he couldn't stop shaking. He felt glued to the floor. He felt like if he didn't do something, he'd be stuck there forever.

He choked through his tears, and he cursed himself for crying. Why was he so weak? He was never like this. Even when he was electrocuted for being the criminal he was, he never shed a single tear. But this feeling—this helplessness that just didn't cease from burning, he couldn't stand it. He wanted to be justified. He wanted to do _something_. He wanted to chase after Haru and tell her to come back. He couldn't watch over her with him here, but what help could he give her even if he was there with her?

He inhaled sharply, the air filling his lungs before he hefted himself up and exhaled. His legs were threatening to give out once more, but he steadied himself by the wall. He could do this. No, he _had_ to do this. He still couldn't remember how the hallways twisted and turned, or where the doors were. He didn't know how he was going to get out exactly, but he knew he had to at least _try_.

He pushed a hand through his hair and swallowed hard. He gripped the doorknob and stayed there, listening to the footsteps outside his room. There was a faint sound of laughter and echoing footsteps. They soon faded, leaving him with nothing but silence. Taking this as his cue, he opened the door and entered the hallway.

He didn't know what to expect. To see everything? To feel any different? He didn't know. But he certainly didn't expect feeling the same. He still felt lost, like he was drowning in tar. He felt vulnerable when he couldn't see the path he was supposed to take. He felt worse for feeling the same.

He started with small steps. One by one. Left foot forward. Right foot forward. Again and again. He kept his hand on the wall to guide himself, feeling the concrete under his fingertips. The floor felt cold under his feet, his skin sliding against the wood and making his skin crawl. He couldn't help but breathe harder when he heard someone heading his way. He didn't know if he was looked at or if the person just passed by him. Nevertheless, he felt ashamed.

He felt the wall stop and he curled his fingers on the edge. A turn. He shuffled his feet and almost jumped when he landed on a step. Realizing he would have to go down a flight of stairs, he hesitated. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

"_You never were."_

He shuddered, feeling her breath tickling his ear. He could remember how her voice had sounded and how the disbelief hit him. He remembered how wet her cheeks were and how determined she was to save him. She was doing all of this for him.

Why couldn't he do something for her?

Forgetting all logic, he began to descend the stairs. It was tricky and he almost missed a step a couple of times. He couldn't help but feel even more degraded as he went on. He wanted to ask for a help but his pride wouldn't let him. It was hard. It was frustrating. Yet he never stopped walking. Only when he finally reached the last step did he breathe out. Taking the stairs, on his own, felt like a huge accomplishment.

"Sir?"

He whipped his head to the right. The owner of the voice didn't say anything for a while until he took a step forward. "Are you sure you can go out on your own?"

He was taken aback. _What?_

"There was a young lady who asked me to tell you to stay here, sir. She was afraid you'd go after her," the woman said, clearly sounding concerned. He couldn't wrap his head around the information he had just received. Haru wanted him to stay here? But why?

"I can't do that," he bit out angrily, fisting his hands. "I have to go."

"But—"

He ran. God, he felt so stupid for doing so but he did. If only the woman didn't tell him to move slightly to the left, he would have ran straight into the wall. After that, he found himself caught up in the mass of people. This time he couldn't feel the peace and enjoyment like earlier. He felt anxious and terrified. He kept bumping into shoulders and he was being yelled at constantly.

Where was the market?

Where was Haru?

He panicked, his ears trying to pick up the sound of her voice. There was nothing. Even if she were speaking, he wouldn't be able to hear her. The streets were crowded and buzzing with energy. He could hear all the conversations blending, forming this white noise that made him clutch his head. He couldn't tell where the smell of the wet market was, or where he was heading. He stayed in between the walking bodies, trying desperately not to trip and fall.

His hands shook as he quickened his pace. He wanted to scream out her name but somehow he lost his voice. He resisted the urge to cry and kept walking. He wanted to hear her voice. Where was she?

Voices started screaming at him while he pushed through the mass of bodies. He apologized one after the other but it still wasn't enough. He didn't even know where he was going. He just needed to find her, to hear her voice to make sure she was going to be alright. Somewhere behind him he heard the laughter of three men. Loud. Deep. Menacing. They were obviously dangerous, and that was one of the reasons why Jellal didn't want Haru to go out on her own.

Suddenly hands gripped his shoulders and he jumped, startled. "W-Who is it?" he bit out, pausing to catch his breath.

"No one important, but are you okay?" the man, or at least the voice sounded like one, asked and Jellal felt the man's hands loosen. "You're blind, aren't you?"

Jellal flinched. The truth was bitter and painful, but it was pretty much apparent. He nodded his head and pushed a hand through his hair. "I'm looking for a woman."

"A woman? What does she look like?"

He froze and his breath hitched in his throat. How did Haru look like? He never asked, did he? He slowly felt his world crumbling around him and his knees felt weak. Maybe this was a pointless act after all. What was he expecting anyway? To find her? To protect her? Hell, even if he did ask for assistance, he would have never found her in the end. He didn't know how to identify her other than her voice and her magic.

He felt like his pride and dignity had just been stripped from him.

He felt bare.

"Hey, you okay? You look really pale." The man's voice brought him back to his senses and Jellal clenched his fists.

"I… I don't know what she looks like."

The man made a sound of disbelief, something like a scoff and a laugh. "Are you serious? How were you planning on finding her then? Through her voice?"

Jellal's heart throbbed with pain. "I… Yes."

"What the fuck man?" There was laughter and then a sharp inhale. "Well, I guess if that works. Do you know where she went though?"

"To the wet market, I think. I don't know. She said she was going to buy fish."

"Well shit, there are a lot of places to go to then. Um, let's try the one closest here, that fine with you?"

Jellal frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you fine with helping me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," the man said, laughing and then patting him on the back. "I was only out for a walk, thinking I'd find something interesting to do. And it looks like I did. Come on, I'll whistle so you can follow me."

Jellal stepped a little closer to feel the stranger's magic. It was faint, but there was almost nothing. He concluded from that information that he was harmless. He then began to whistle just like he promised and Jellal's skin prickled with goosebumps. The whistle was clear and loud, almost as if he was using a flute rather than his lips. The bluenette swallowed hard and started to follow him.

He was amazed. He never hit a single body as he listened to the whistle. There were a few occasional times when he would stop whenever the whistle did, but other than that, they were going along just fine. A few minutes later, he started to smell the aroma of seafood and damp dirt. He wrinkled his nose and licked his lips. The whistle softened a bit just so he could listen to the people talking. Truth be told, it was hard to tell apart the voices in this market. Everyone was talking all at once and his ears were straining to catch every conversation.

"Fish! I've got fresh fish for a dainty price!"

"Young lad, would you like to buy some tuna? Hurry before they're sold out!"

"How much is a kilo of crab?"

"Mommy, I want shrimp!"

"Get the last lobster over here for only 500 Jewels! Not bad, eh?"

Jellal sucked in a deep breath and took a step forward. No matter how hard he listened to Haru's voice, it wasn't there. His shoulders fell in defeat and he sighed. "I don't think she's here. Do you see anyone who could possibly be her?" he turned and asked the stranger.

"Hmm, do you think she's a married woman?"

Jellal blinked – again, out of habit – and rubbed the back of his neck. Was she married? He didn't really know. But based from the sound of her voice and her magic, she was young. "I don't think so," he admitted hesitantly. "Early twenties, maybe."

"Then she's not here," the man said, huffing. "Most of the people here are mothers in their late thirties or forties, children and men. Come on, the next market is just a few blocks away."

Jellal nodded and let his hand fall to his side. The whistle returned and he followed the direction once more. With each step, he felt like he was dying. How was he going to find Haru this way? What if Haru was already back and was searching for him this time? He hoped not.

The smell and noise of the wet market behind him slowly faded as they turned around a corner. The streets were quiet this time, with only a few voices talking. He could distinguish each one. A couple laughing and talking about going out the next day. Two men talking about an upcoming festival. Children playing tag and a dog barking along with them. It was very peaceful here, something he had been searching for since his sight had disappeared.

The stranger lowered his whistle again and Jellal wondered why. Perhaps it was ruining the atmosphere that was here? Or maybe because it was quiet enough for him to hear it. He didn't know really. But soon enough they were turning another corner and the busy streets were back. He clenched his fists as his feet stopped walking for a moment, ready to turn back around. But Haru's voice echoed in his head and something pushed him to continue walking, the whistle once again loud and chilling.

After what seemed like an eternity, they stopped and listened to the voices. Jellal's lip started to quiver. It was far too noisy for him to tell whose voice was whose. He couldn't distinguish the men from the women, or the children from the adults. The market was too packed for him to find Haru.

"Hey, is she here or what?" the man asked him, his voice, too, blocked by the noise in the market.

"I," he paused, licking his lips. "I don't know. I can't tell. It's too noisy."

The man laughed all of a sudden. "Of course it's noisy here. This is the busiest market in town! Say, is she a mage?"

Jellal's fingers twitched and he nodded. "Why?"

"Can you describe her magic for me then?"

His eyes widened and he gasped. That's it. Magic. He should be able to feel it if she was nearby. He raised a hand and shook his head, staying completely still to feel her presence. For a while, he couldn't feel any ounce of magic in this area aside from the stranger beside him when out of the blue, warmth was rushing through his veins and he knew by then that he had found her.

"She's here!" he exclaimed, his voice laced with disbelief and relief.

"She is?"

Jellal nodded and started walking in the direction of her magic, trying to maneuver through the mass of people. They seemed to move out of the way for him though since he hadn't bumped into anyone yet. The feel of her magic—light—began to fill him up, like he was bathing under the sunlight. He could feel his heart speeding up and he couldn't stop himself from smiling. He found her.

He found her!

"Haru!" he shouted, hoping that she heard him. "Haru, where are you?!"

Her magic spiked and he could feel her getting closer as if she was running. Then there was a shout.

"Jellal?!"

"Haru!"

He felt himself falling into someone's arms and he was filled with warmth. He knew it was her just from the way she held him. He buried his face in her hair and clutched her tight. He knew it was embarrassing—they just met after all. But still, he couldn't stop himself. He thanked the heavens that she was safe and that he was able to find her.

Tightening his arms around her, he sucked in a deep breath and shuddered.

She felt like home.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Lucy asked him, ignoring the looks of the people and gently running her fingers through his hair. "No, wait, how did you get here?"

He stayed quiet and just hugged her. It felt like if he let her go, she would disappear. She smiled knowingly to herself. "Hey, Jellal, I'm here, I'm not going away."

"I was worried, you know," he mumbled against her skin, his voice shaky. "I thought you'd never return so I went out to look for you and this guy helped me out."

She raised a brow. "Really? Where is he?"

"I don't know," he said, ever so slowly loosening his grip on her. "And I don't really care anymore. I'm just glad I found you."

She went quiet and continued patting his head. She couldn't believe he went out to find her. To be honest, she had almost thought of actually leaving. She almost forgot about her goal and felt like going someplace else. She didn't know why though. She just felt like she didn't have a need to go back anymore.

But with him in her arms, and his magic spiking through her skin, she was glad she stayed. If she hadn't, she would forever be haunted by the sound of his voice calling for her name. He sounded so terrified and at first, she was tempted to stay where she was and just watch him. She was strange that way. Sometimes, she would lose sight of her goal and just change her path. But she couldn't stand the way his voice broke when he called her name—although it wasn't really hers—and she knew that she just had to go to him.

Thank the heavens that she did.

Jellal felt so small in her arms somehow. He no longer seemed like the ex-criminal he was. She wondered how Erza would react if she saw this scene right now. Would she scream? Would her blood boil in anger? Would she rip Jellal away from her?

She shuddered at the thought. She would never take Jellal from her red-haired friend. Never.

"I bought the fish by the way," she told him, suddenly remembering the plastic bag in her hands. She looked inside and smiled in relief. They were still in good condition.

"I don't feel like eating fish anymore."

Lucy blinked, pushing him back at arm's length. "What?" She frowned and sighed. "Well, okay."

She looked down and saw his feet. Her eyes widened. They were bruised and caked with dirt. Did that mean he went out to look for her all by himself barefooted? She bit her lip. "You idiot! Why didn't you even think of wearing shoes when you went out? Your feet are bleeding!"

He looked confused. "They are?"

She breathed out another sigh and pushed her hair behind her ear. "We should go to the infirmary first and have your feet bandaged. We don't want you getting infected."

She crouched down to get a better look at his feet. They looked worn out and she winced, imagining how painful it felt. Jellal was probably too busy looking for her to notice that he was getting wounds though. Guilt devoured her and she covered her face with her hands. How could she have let this happen? She was supposed to protect him from getting hurt and now because of her—

"Haru?"

She inhaled sharply and straightened, looking at Jellal. "They look really bad, Jellal." She passed a hand over her face. "I don't think it's a good idea to walk back home right now."

"But can't you just bandage them for me?"

"What?"

"You can, can't you?" he asked her, head tilting to the side.

She lowered her gaze and frowned. That was true. She had learned a little bit of healing from Porlyusica. She didn't trust herself with the task of healing him though—she wasn't that good yet. She could mix up the spells and she didn't even have the herbs that were needed to get rid of his bruises.

"I don't know…" she admitted, her teeth sinking lower onto her lip. "I could make them worse."

"That's okay."

"No, it's not," Lucy argued, curling her fingers in her hair. She felt horrible. This was not supposed to happen.

"I just want to go back to the inn," he muttered quietly, rubbing the skin under his eyes. "Please?"

She looked at him in silence for a while and gave up with a sigh. Smiling, she carefully wrapped her free hand around his wrist, tugging him towards the direction of the inn. "Let's go back then."

A smile finally lit up his face and with that, they walked back home in the dark. And somewhere in the middle of their short trip, their hands had somehow laced themselves with each other and they fit perfectly, as if they were only meant for each other.

She flushed and shook her head. She knew that that was impossible. Even if she liked him, she could never bring herself to be with him.

He was never hers to love anyway.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Wow! My last update was April last year. I'm so sorry! School has been so stressful and whenever I get the time to write I just use up the time to rest and chill out. Plus, my muse has been a big baby lately. She's always sleeping and I got this huge writer's block but now I'm back! Let's just hope this motivation of mine lasts until I update nearly all of my stories.

As you may have noticed, I changed my penname from WolfieANNE to annequinox (an-equinox). Is that weird? Is it boring? I don't really know why I changed it. I guess it's moving from the childish me to a more mature me. I really like it though. Do you? Anyway, I missed FFN so much! God, I feel like writing all day but I do have a life so... I don't know about that.

Moving on to the chapter, I decided to keep it at least above 3000 words, that way I could match the previous chapter, length-wise. About the ending, it sounds so bitter, ne? Let's all face it. Lucy is still Erza's friend and no matter how much it seems like she's doing all of this because she likes Jellal (wait, did I ever say that in the story? Nope, so let's not all jump to conclusions) she still supports the JerZa ship. We'll see what she'll do about that later on though. I was also supposed to include here the part where they leave at dawn but with how I ended the last scene, it just didn't fit. This seemed good enough, at least to me so I hope you enjoyed my update!

If you have any questions or if you just liked the chapter and would like to leave me a heart-warming comment, please review below :) I also write drabbles and one-shots on my tumblr, so check the link on my profile. I also draw fanart there :D

_"I belong to quick, futile moments of intense feeling. Yes, I belong to moments. Not to people." -Virginia Woole, A Passionate Apprentice_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_\- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues, The Devil and the Assassin, Fragile, Life's Challenges, Forgotten Memories, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever **and **Going Against The Current.**_


End file.
